His butler, ENGAGED?
by justanotherteenagefangirl27
Summary: When Leena the vampire moves into the phantomhive estate, she reveals her true identity, the youngest vampire daughter of satan and the fiancee of sebastian! can this tomboy vampire who HATES her fiancee learn to love the super sexy butler.
1. Chapter 1

*~*~***Chapter 1***~*~*

The door flew open before Sebastian could pull it open. "'Ello Bassy. Grell told me you were 'oled up in 'ere but I didn't think it would be this...tacky." Leena's Gothic presence filled the foyer "Ellie! Ellie! come on let Bassy get our things!" Ellie appeared, her bubble gum pink hair floating off her heart shaped head.

Leena was different from when Sebastian had last seen her. She had dyed her platinum white hair a bright purple-fuchsia color and her face looked harder, meaner.

"Bassy we're not going to be standing here all day, are we?" Leena's voice pierced he heavy silence. "I'm dreadfully sorry Mademoiselle Leena, but you must have permission from the young master to stay in his mansion." Sebastian replied coolly his face returning to his usual stressed fake smile expression. "Bassy we came all the way from hell to see you, i'm sure something can be arranged" Leenas eyes narrowed, turning pink in her anger and her voice was just plain dangerous. "SEBASTIAN!" Finnie's high voice ricocheted around the room, sort of desperate like. Following his call, Finnie burst into the foryer, tripped then paused standing up.

"What is it now Finnie?" Sebastian asked, clearly annoyed. "ummm... ummmm... theres a big black carriage out front." Finnie told Sebastian, the lust clearly filling in his voice. "I am quite aware. Now, if you'd please stop ogling at Madam Leena," Sebastian's voice was clear and hard. "Yes Sir!" Finnie said, jumping up as if someone had put a peice of paper on a dying fire. "anything you want me to do, sir?" Finnie asked saluting his senior.

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS RACKET? I CAN HARDLY THINK LET ALONE WORK!" Ciel Phantomhive's voice shocked everyone in the foyer Ciel's walking stick and shiny black shoes clicked on the marble floor and he stood on the balcony above the foyer staring at the black trunks littered by the front steps. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked one eyebrow perched and angled questioningly on his forehead.

"AH! So you are the young master! My name is Kathleen Maria LUcifer, but you can call me Leena, I'd actually prefer it if you did, but anyway, I'm the youngest daughter of Satan and the fiancee of your butler.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~***Chapter 2***~*~

Finnie and Ciel stared at Leena, mouths wide. Then Ciel burst into a fit of laughter. Leena's toothy smile dropped into a frown of annoyance.

"What's the joke?" She asked, foot tapping on the cold tile. "Sebastian?Fiancee!" HA! Sebastian I didn't think you were a joker!" Ciel pounded his fist on the banister. "I'm afraid,young master, she speaks the truth. Madame Leena is my fiancee." Sebastian said, looking down and rubbing his temples. Ciel's smile returned to its usual frown. "If I may, why are you her, Madame Leena?" "Father said I need to be with my _betrothed_, wether married or just house mates. Beleive me, I'd rather be in Hell, right Ellie?" Leena turned and looked at the thirteen year old bat-girl. She nodded.

"OH! I didn't notice you! I'm Finnie!" The blonde gardener ran up to Ellie beaming and holding out his hand and shaking hers, HARD. Ellie returned his grip and Finnie's face turned redder than the hair clips holding back his bangs. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWW!" He screamed shaking out his hand. Ellie grinned. "Thats my Ellie!" Leena cried and slapped her on the shoulder. "Well, mas-"

A boom echoed through the manor sending a foul smelling smoke along with it. Sebastian groaned and ran to the kitchens. "BALDROY! WHAT NOW, I'M VERY BUSY!" Sebastian called irritably. "Well, I was makin tea..."HOW DO YOU MAKE TEA EXPLODE!" "It was screaming, so I thought it'd stop if I riddeled it with bullets..." "YOU IDIOT! WAIT HOW DID YOU GET SMOKE!" "I made it with me flamethrower" "YOU IMBECILE! LEAVE IT TO YOU TO COOK WITH A FLAME THROWER! AND MEY-RIN IS SICK SO I HAVE TO CLEAN UP, NOT THAT SHE'D DO WELL ANY WAY!" Their voices resounded in the manor.

"Well this is an exciting manor. I might like it here!" Leena said. "Come on Ellie it seems we'll have the gardener escort us to our room." Leena started stacking trunks on her head and Ellie grabbed the bags. "Let me misses!" Finnie said grabbing the trunks and bags from the girls.

"I will take you to your rooms." Ciel stated clearly power and pride in his soft girly voice. he decended the stairs and took Ellie's arm in his. "not so fast bucko! my arm if you would." Leena said pulling Ciel off Ellie and shoving her arm in his. His face fell and he escorted the girls up the grand marble staircase. "YOU IDIOT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~*Chapter 3*~*~**

"Well, this is our best conjoined guest suite." Ciel said while opening the simple but pristine mahogany door. The inside was beautiful. Deep red and warm brown wallpaper coated the walls. Thk, e most dominating feature of the room was the huge four poster oak bed with maroon velvet curtains and maroon silk bedding. the oak floors were covered with expensive persian rugs. the room was peppered with mahogany tables and chairs, shelves, a desk and a huge oak armoire.

"Wow. This room is so beautiful." Leena commented whilw roaming around the room feeling the walls and shiny polished furniture. She ran to the drapes and pulled them shut. "make sure those stay closed." she warned, her voice slightly dangerous. "I'll take note. Now would you like to see the conjoining room?" Ciel asked in his usual tone of boredom. Ellie nodded, her elf chin almost touched her small neck.

He led the way to a gold drape across the room and pulled it across revealing a mahogany door. He fished a key out of a drawer in the bedside table and unlocked the door. The room on the other side was identical to the other but instead of rich browns and deep reds it was royal blues and deep blacks.

"They both have large closets and their is one conjoining bathroom. Sebastian will be up soon to help you unpack. ask him of anything you need, we Phantomhives are known for our hospitality. I hope you enjoy your stay." Ciel informed them while exiting the twin rooms. Finnie entered with a stack of trunks and set them near the bed. "Finnie, when your done, the lawn needs weeding. see that you get to it." Ciel ordered from the hall. "Yes sir!" Finnie called running out of the room.

"Welcome home Ellie. Ooh! dibs on the blue room!" Leena called running into the other room. Ellie sat down on a trunk. "Oh Ellie! where's my coffin?"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since the vampire and the bat had moved into the phantomhive manor. Everybody had adjusted their schedules to fit their ecentric new housemates. things werent going well with the "happy couple" either. Leena had sebastian do the stupidest shit and when he finished had him do all this elaborate stuff to prepare her souls.

One day when sebastian brought in the post, their was a letter for leena. it had a black envelope that had Leena's full name in blood red ink on the envelope. "dammit..." she said as she ripped it open. it read:  
_Dearest Daughter,_

_I've decided it's been to long since I've seen you. _

_So, tomorrow i'll be arriving to visit you and Sebastian. _

_I know you'll have all the wedding preperations ready. _

_Sometime next year, remember! Anyways see you soon darling_

_Love,_

_Dabby_

"JESUS CHRIST! NO TIME FOR FOOD! I NEED A CARRIAGE SEVERAL NOTEBOOKS AND PENS FIVE BOTTLES OF INK A DESK A POT OF COFFEE AN YOUR DARKEST GOTHIEST ROOM PREPARED FOR THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" Leena screamed knocking over her coffee and shaking the table. she started running around the room "ELLIE! WHERES MY WIG!" she screamed running towards the office.

"More chaos. Just what we need." Sebastian said rolling in cart and a broom and started cleaning up the broken china and coffee on the table cloth. "I dunno Sebastian. maybe a little chaos will be good for us" CIel stated coolly then burst into a fit of laughter. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" ciel yelled. "FINNIE! MEY-RIN! BALDROY! ATTEND TO OUR GUESTS NEEDS!" ciel shouted. "watch them. we've had enough broken china" ciel stated clunking out of the room to finish up the new funtom toy design. The gothic bride and groom dolls and wedding set. Ciel had thought of that one himself.

"BASSY! black or red!" Leena shouted across the manor. "BOTH!" he shouted. "OKAY!" she screamed.

Leena sat at the table in her room, making crude wedding plans that she would "lose" later and put off this dreadful wedding. She would NOT be the first vampire to marry a demon. It was simply unheard of. I mean having a baby pick out their own husband? just because she spit up on a kid doesn't mean there's a connection! God, marriage is to complicated.

Well at least it's an excuse to plan a party. An outside wedding. a red aisle black chairs and a black trellace with red drapes. a black dress. stargazer lillys. organs. all under a full moon. a lemon cake with fuchsia icing. A beautiful wedding for any other vampire couple.

"My life sucks." Leena muttered "I wish it would just end."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the vampire and the bat had moved into the phantomhive manor. Everybody had adjusted their schedules to fit their ecentric new housemates. things werent going well with the "happy couple" either. Leena had sebastian do the stupidest shit and when he finished had him do all this elaborate stuff to prepare her souls.

One day when sebastian brought in the post, their was a letter for leena. it had a black envelope that had Leena's full name in blood red ink on the envelope. "dammit..." she said as she ripped it open. it read:  
_Dearest Daughter,_

_I've decided it's been to long since I've seen you. _

_So, tomorrow i'll be arriving to visit you and Sebastian. _

_I know you'll have all the wedding preperations ready. _

_Sometime next year, remember! Anyways see you soon darling_

_Love,_

_Dabby_

"JESUS CHRIST! NO TIME FOR FOOD! I NEED A CARRIAGE SEVERAL NOTEBOOKS AND PENS FIVE BOTTLES OF INK A DESK A POT OF COFFEE AN YOUR DARKEST GOTHIEST ROOM PREPARED FOR THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" Leena screamed knocking over her coffee and shaking the table. she started running around the room "ELLIE! WHERES MY WIG!" she screamed running towards the office.

"More chaos. Just what we need." Sebastian said rolling in cart and a broom and started cleaning up the broken china and coffee on the table cloth. "I dunno Sebastian. maybe a little chaos will be good for us" CIel stated coolly then burst into a fit of laughter. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" ciel yelled. "FINNIE! MEY-RIN! BALDROY! ATTEND TO OUR GUESTS NEEDS!" ciel shouted. "watch them. we've had enough broken china" ciel stated clunking out of the room to finish up the new funtom toy design. The gothic bride and groom dolls and wedding set. Ciel had thought of that one himself.

"BASSY! black or red!" Leena shouted across the manor. "BOTH!" he shouted. "OKAY!" she screamed.

Leena sat at the table in her room, making crude wedding plans that she would "lose" later and put off this dreadful wedding. She would NOT be the first vampire to marry a demon. It was simply unheard of. I mean having a baby pick out their own husband? just because she spit up on a kid doesn't mean there's a connection! God, marriage is to complicated.

Well at least it's an excuse to plan a party. An outside wedding. a red aisle black chairs and a black trellace with red drapes. a black dress. stargazer lillys. organs. all under a full moon. a lemon cake with fuchsia icing. A beautiful wedding for any other vampire couple.

"My life sucks." Leena muttered "I wish it would just end."


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~*Chapter 6*~*~**

Leena awoke to a soft knock on her door. Normally, Ellie would wake her up. Confused, she hopped up and got the door, she had at some point gotten back into her scarlet bunny. She really didn't care anymore, I mean she shouldn't shes the daughter of Satan who gives a shit about abstinence.

Sebastian stood on the other side of the door. "Good evening mi-" she cut him off "What the hell are you doing waking me up and would you cut the formality? i'm gonna be your goddamn wife soon so talk like a normal fucking person" she whisper screamed. "Fine then. Well I just wondered where you wanted your dad?" "Some where far from me" she spat and slammed the door shut. shed been awake to long. great now how was she going to get back to sleep. she went to the closet and found the dress. it was grey with white stripes running down the skirt. she pulled it on, found some black heels and sat down at the vanity table she had ordered and layered on concealer, powder, deep red lipstick, black eyeliner, smokey eyes and even perfume. she grabbed her handbag threw open the window and hopped out the window into the twilight.

She hadn't done much shopping since shed arrived in London, and decided it was high time she did. there was no way she wanted to be around the man who had betrothed her to ... _him._ God! She even hated his name! so original. Well it kinda suits him, she thought. _No! I left to get my mind off this shit and that's exactly what I'm going to do! _She walked quickly and determinedly towards London. nothing was going to ruin her evening, not even her jack ass dad.

She arrived in London shortly. The moon was poking above the horizon, and she quickly opened her parasol to block out it's penetrating rays,_ "A lady should be the color of fresh cream"_ her mother had always told her that. she probably looked strange to the average people just finishing their work and heading home again. Mortals really had no fun. She walked and walked till she got to the Thames river. She stopped for a moment adoring the glow of moon light on it's calm surface. It was beautiful. Her heels clicked on the cobblestone every store was closed except for the brothels and taverns which lined the streets. She decided to head for France. A long trip but surely worth it.

AUTHORS NOTE XD

heyo guys sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have tons of HW since I just started the 8th grade. I know I know! Isn't a very good excuse but ya know it's hard to find time for this! I've made a schedule though! For any new story I post and or update it will be on a TUESDAY! yay are you all happy now! good!

Remember to reveiw, I like new ideas!

:3

~Kyoko


End file.
